Rodeo Nights
by nmcowgirl08
Summary: What happeneds when Junior leaves with the rodeo in season three.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place in season three. What happens if Junior leaves with the rodeo for six months? I hope you like it.**

Kris was getting ready for her last night with Junior before he leaves for six month with the rodeo._ I wish I could go with him. We finally get back together and he has to leave._ She puts on a little black dress, she curls her hair and puts on her make up. Junior knocks and comes into her trailer.

Junior: Hey baby, are you ready to go?

Kris: Hi, yeah I'm ready. Where are we going?

Junior: It's a surprise. By the way you look really good in that dress.

Kris kisses Junior and they walk out of the trailer. They get in his truck. They head over to the meadow where they fell in love the first time. There was table set for two with candles and wine. Kris couldn't believe that he went to so much trouble for her.

Kris: You did this for me?

Junior: Yes I did this for you.

He opens the door for Kris and takes her hand a leads her over to the table. They sit down. Junior pours the wine. They eat before the wonder full meal gets cold. They get done and start to talk.

Kris: I can't believe that you have to leave tomorrow.

Junior: I know but I will be back before you know it.

Junior gets up and turns some music on.

Junior: May I have this dance?

Kris gets up and they dance to a slow dance.

Junior: I have a question for you.

Kris: Ok you can ask me anything you know that.

Junior gets down on one knee and looks up at her. She knows what's coming and she starts to cry. He takes out a little back box and opens it.

Junior: Kris Furillo I love you more then life it's self. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?

Kris: I love you too. Yes I will marry you.

Junior gets up and kisses her. When they are done he takes the ring out and puts it on her finger. Kris kisses him.

Kris: I love you so much.

Junior: I love you too. I have another surprise for you.

Kris: Nothing can top this one.

Junior: I know. I got a hotel room for us so nobody will bother us.

Kris: Good I think we should go now.

She takes Juniors hand as they walk back to the truck. They get to the hotel and head up to their room. There is roses all over the room. Kris kiss Junior and lays down on the bed. She pulls Junior on top of her. They make love all night long. The next morning Junior wakes up before she does and watches her sleep. Kris finally wakes up to see Junior looking at her.

Kris: What are you doing?

Junior: Watching the prettiest girl in the world sleep.

They kiss. Junior and Kris take a shower together. They get dressed and head back to RainTree. They say their goodbyes and Junior leaves for the rodeo. Kris walks up to the main house. Jean, Matt and Pablo where eating lunch. Jean walks over and gives Kris a hug.

Jean: Don't worry he will be back before you know it.

Kris: I know. We need to talk.

Pablo: What's going on.

Kris: Well Junior asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

Jean: That's wonderful.

Pablo: Congratulations.

Matt: I'm happy for you guys.

**Two Months Later**

Kris was helping Pablo and Matt train a new two year old colt. They where doing good until the colt got spooked by something and starts bucking and Kris falls off and hit's the ground really hard. Matt and Pablo run over to her.

Pablo: Matt call 911.

Matt calls while Pablo tries to wake Kris up. Jean sees what's going on and runs over to her too. The ambulance get there and she's still not responding. They get her to the hospital. They follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Pablo: I will call Junior.

Pablo calls Junior but his phone is off so he leaves him a message.

Pablo: Hey Junior it's Pablo please call me when ever you get this Kris is in the hospital.

The Doctor comes

Doctor: Kris Furillo's family?

Jean: We are her family.

Doctor: Kris Is a wake and stable but, she has a some broken ribs and a broken arm. Her baby is fine also.

Pablo: Did you say baby?

Doctor: Yes, Kris is eight weeks pregnant.

Jean: Can we see her?

Doctor: Yes but she's still in stock from the fall and the news.

Pablo: Thank you Doctor.

They walk into the room and see Kris crying. Jean walks over and tries to comfort her.

Kris: I'm sorry, I didn't know I was pregnant.

Jean: Matt, Pablo can I talk to Kris alone please?

Matt and Pablo walk out of the room. Pablo's phone rings. He checks it before he answers hoping it would be Junior, but it's not. So he sends it to voice mail. Kris is still crying in Jeans arms.

Jean: Everything is going to be ok.

Kris: I don't know how this happened we were so careful.

Jean: Well we will be here for you every step of the way.

Kris: How am I going to tell Junior, he's going to hate me.

Jean: No he's not he loves you and even though you guys are young and scared it's going to be ok.

Kris's phone rang. It's Junior. She answers.

Kris: Hello

Junior: Baby are you ok?

Kris: Yeah I am. I have a couple of broken ribs and a broken arm.

Junior: I'm coming home to be with you.

Kris: No I'm fine I don't want you to give up your dream for me.

Junior: I will be home for a week then I have to go back.

Kris: When will you be here?

Junior: in about four hours.

Kris: I love you.

Junior: I love you too.

They release Kris from the ER and Jean and Pablo take her home. Matt went a head to get his room ready for Kris to stay in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

Junior finally gets back to Raintree. He heads to the house he is met by Matt.

Matt: Hey Junior.

Junior: Hey Matt, how is Kris?

Matt: She's sleeping right now. She's pretty banged up.

Junior: Thanks for taking care of her.

Matt: Your welcome. We have missed you around here.

Junior: I missed you guys too. Where is Kris?

Matt: She's in my room.

Junior: Talk to you later.

Junior could tell he was hiding something from him but he didn't know what. He walks in the house and up the stairs. Jean is sitting with Kris. Jean gets up and gives Junior a hug and walks out. He walks over and sits on the bed next to Kris and kisses her head. She wakes up.

Junior: Hi baby.

When he said that she started to cry again. Junior tries to hold her without hurting her ribs.

Junior: What's wrong Kris?

Kris: I love you and missed you so much.

Junior: I love you and missed you too, but I know something else is wrong. Kris please talk to me.

Kris: Junior please don't get mad or hate me.

Junior: Please tell me.

Kris: I'm eight weeks pregnant. Your going to be a daddy.

Junior just sat there for a while quite. _I'm going to be a daddy? _He starts to smile and kisses Kris.

Junior: Kris I would never hate you for that. We are engaged. I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

Junior: So when are you due?

Kris: Well I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow.

Junior: Good I'm going with you.

Kris: So are you happy?

Junior: Well to be honest I'm really scare but very happy.

Kris looks up and smiles and kisses him.

Kris: Me too. I don't know I can do this or not.

Junior: Your going to make a wonderful mother.

Kris fell back to sleep in Junior's arms. _What am I going to do. I can't leave the rodeo now, but I can't leave her either._ Jean and Pablo came in.

Jean: Can we talk to you down stairs?

Junior: Sure

Junior gets up really slow so he doesn't wake up Kris. He goes down stairs to talk to them.

Jean: Did she tell you yet?

Junior: Yeah she did.

Pablo: What are you planning are doing about this?

Junior could tell either of them where to happy about the baby or him.

Junior: I still plan on marrying her if that's what you mean.

Jean: We are glad to here that. But are still going to leave at the end of the week?

Junior: Well haven't had much time to think about it. 

Pablo: Well she can't ride anymore.

Junior: I know. 

Jean: I know you don't want to hear this but I think you should come back and work for your dad. Rodeo is not going to cut it anymore.

Junior: He's going to be so mad. You guys know he's never liked me and Kris being together.

Pablo: Yeah he is but he's your only choice right now.

Junior: Well I guess I better go talk to him. For what it's worth I'm sorry I thought we were being careful. 

Junior heads over to Davis farms. His dad and Dani already know about Kris. Junior walks into his dad's office.

Ken: Heard you coming home.

Junior: Dad don't start I'm not in the mood. 

Ken: So are you home for good?

Junior: Yes I am. I came over to see if I could come back to work for you.

Ken: Why to support that baby that probably isn't yours.

Junior: That's it we are done. You just lost me and your grandchild for ever.

Junior storms out of the house as he is leaving he runs into his sister.

Dani: What's wrong?

Junior: I'm never talking to dad again.

Dani: I'm sorry. How is Kris doing?

Her and Kris weren't friends yet but they have been getting a long a lot better since she had been dating Matt again.

Junior: She's pretty sore.

Dani: If you guys need anything let me know.

Junior: Thanks sis.

Junior heads back to RainTree. He gets back. He goes to find Jean.

Junior: Jean I need to ask you a big favor.

Jean: Ok.

Junior: Can we rent the bunk house from you until I can find a job and get us a place.

Jean: So I take it didn't go every well.

Junior: Nope I'm never talking to him again.

Jean: I'm sorry. Of course you guys can live here as long as you need.

Junior: Thank you.

Jean: I'm not happy about this, but I'm here to help you guys. With what ever you need.

Jean hugs Junior. He heads back up to Kris and gets in bed with her and falls a sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

The next day Kris and Junior where sitting in the waiting room. Kris was still scared about all of this. Junior was really happy but a little scared too. The nurse called them in, Kris gets up on table. Junior stands next to her holding her hand. The doctor checks her.

Dr. Brown: Kris everything looks good. You are due January 21st. But since is your first baby it could be early or late. Do you have any questions for me.

Kris: Can I still ride?

Dr. Brown: You can ride for fun but nothing faster then a gallop, and only until your next appointment. Then we will see how it's going.

Kris: How long with this morning sickness last?

Dr. Brown: Most people a couple of months, some have all the way until the baby is born.

Junior: Can we still have sex?

Dr. Brown: Yes you can.

They thanked the doctor and made there next appointment. They held hands and walked out to the truck. Junior kissed her trying to let her know he was there for her no matter what happenes.

Junior: I love you.

Kris: I love you too. But we need to talk about things.

Junior: Ok, what about?

Kris: Are you sure we can do this? We are really young and have no where to live but a tiny trailer.

Junior: Yes we can do this because we love each other. We are young and we do have a place to live for now. I talked to Jean yesterday about renting the bunk house until we can find a place of our own.

Kris: Oh, ok. How is she about all of this?

Junior: She's not happy but she knows I'm going to be here for you and that I love you more then life it's self.

Kris: I love you to. So when do you have to leave?

Junior: I was going to wait until dinner tonight to tell you this but I decided not to go back.

Kris: You have to it's your dream to make it to the finals.

Junior: Yes it is and one day I will make it. But this is another dream of mine. Is having a family with you and not missing a minute of the morning sickness, wired cravings, the mood swings or labor pains.

When Kris hear him say that she started to cry. They get to RainTree. Kris goes and sees wildfire, while Junior goes to Davis to pack his things. He went when he knew his dad wouldn't be around.

Kris: Hey boy, sorry haven't been around in a couple of days.

He walked up to her and put his head down for her to pet him.

Kris: Where do I begin, I'm going to be a mommy. I can't ride you in races anymore but I can ride you for fun.

He seems to know what she is saying and puts his muzzle on her stomach. Like a kiss. Dani comes in looking for Matt.

Dani: Hi Kris, How are you doing?

Kris: I'm still really sore and tired.

Kris didn't know she knew about the baby yet.

Dani: Kris just so you know I'm really happy for you guys. And I'm here for you if you ever want to talk.

Kris: Thanks Dani that means a lot to me.

Dani: Have you seen Matt?

Kris: Not since we got back from the doctors.

Dani: So when are you due?

Kris: How did you know?

Dani: My dad's new girlfriend is a nurse.

Kris: Oh, Well I'm due January 21st. At least we don't have to tell him now.

Dani: Did Junior not tell you?

Kris: Tell me what.

Dani: Junior and my dad got into a huge fight and he picked you. He told my dad that he was done with him.

Kris: Really. I wonder why he didn't tell me.

Dani: He probably didn't want you to get upset. He is so happy he doesn't want anything to happen to you or this baby.

Matt and Junior walked into the barn. Junior walked up and kissed Kris. Matt walked over and hug Danni.

Junior: Guess what?

Kris: What?

Junior: I just got a great job offer.

Kris: From who and what?

Junior: From one of my Dad ex partners. He just started a new racing stable and he wants me to manage it.

Kris: That's great baby.

Junior: Yeah it will help us get on our feet. Then we will get our own ranch.

Kris: I can't wait.

Junior: Why don't we all go out to dinner.

Matt: Sounds good to me.

Dani: Me too.

They all go out to eat. They had a great time now that Kris and Dani are friends. They talked a lot about how he did while he was gone. Kris was getting really sleepy so they headed back to RainTree. They got ready for bed and snuggled with each other.

Kris: Junior I have thought about something today.

Junior: What is that baby?

Kris: I want to get married before I have the baby.

Junior: I have been thinking about that too.

Kris: Really?

Junior: Yes, and I think we should do it. Either of us wants a big wedding so it should be easy plan.

Kris: Sounds good to me.

Junior kissed her and they fell a sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's the forth of July and Junior and Kris are getting ready for their wedding. They thought since everyone they cared about would be at RainTree for their big barbeque and the rodeo was in town. It would be a prefect weekend for a wedding. Jean and Danni where helping Kris with her dress, and Matt and Junior where getting ready.

Matt: I still can't believe your getting married before me.

Junior: Well what can I say I love her more then life it's self.

Pablo walked in.

Pablo: I know I'm not her father, but I love her like she's mine. So you better take care of her and that baby or I will have to hurt you.

Junior: You have nothing to worry about. I promise.

Pablo: Good.

Kris is warring Jeans wedding dress.

Kris: I'm glad we are getting married this weekend I don't think the dress would fit by next weekend.

Jean: I know how you feel.

Dani: Pregnant or not you look beautiful.

Kris: Thank you.

Pablo knocks.

Pablo: It's time Kris.

Kris: I guess this is it.

Junior is standing by the priest, Matt and Danni walk down the aisle next. When Pablo and Kris walk up. Junior can't help but smile. Pablo hands her hand to Junior. The priest starts. They say their I do's. Junior kiss his bride. Everybody cheers as they walk hand in hand back down the aisle. They all had a great time at the reception/ barbeque. The danced their first dance as husband and wife to their song Me and You by Kenny Chesney.

Ordinary note, really don't think soNot a love this trueCommon destinyWe were meant to beMe and youLike a perfect scene from a movie screenWe're a dream come trueSuited perfectly for eternityMe and you Every day, I need you even moreAnd the night time tooThere's no wayI could ever let you goEven if I wanted to Every day I liveTry my best to giveAll I have to youThank the stars aboveThat we share this love Me and you Every day, I need you even moreAnd the night time tooThere's no wayI could ever let you goEven if I wanted to Ordinary no, I really don't think soJust a precious fewEver make it lastGet as lucky asMe and youMe and you

Junior: I love you Mrs. Davis.

Kris: I love you too Mr. Davis.

They kiss as they dance. They had a great time but they could wait to go back to the bunk house. They said their goodbyes and head to the bunk house to start their honeymoon. They get to the door Junior picks Kris up and carries her inside. There are roses all over the room and rose peddles on the bed. Kris starts to cry.

Kris: I can't believe you did all of this for me.

Junior: I wish I could have done more.

Kris: Well if you put me down I have a surprise for you.

Junior puts her down. She goes into the bathroom and changes. Junior is also getting ready for bed. When Kris walks out in a really sexy night gown. She walks over to him and kisses him very passionately. When their done kissing she takes him by the hand and leads him to the bed. She lays down and pulls him on top of her. They Make love all night long.

The next morning Kris was sick again and Junior was taking care of her. They decided not to go on a honeymoon yet. When she's done being sick they head back to bed. They cuddle for a little while before they both fall back to sleep. Junior's phone ring and wakes them both.

Junior: Hello.

Mr. Brooks: Hi, Junior. I know you just got married yesterday and I told you could have the day off, but theirs a really big client coming to look at boarding with us.

Junior: Well can't you meet with them.

Mr. Brooks: No I can't have another meeting to go to. I'm sorry.

Junior: It's ok I will be there in a forty five minutes.

Kris: So you have to go?

Junior: Yes. I'm sorry.

Kris: It's ok just hurry back ok?

Junior: Ok, I promise. I love you.

Kris: I love you too.

Junior gets ready and goes to work. Kris gets ready and heads to the barn to see wildfire. She walks over and pets him.

Kris: Good morning boy.

He nibbles on her shirt.

Kris: Well I'm Mrs. Junior Davis now I have dreamed about yesterday for a long time. I can't believe it went by so fast.

Matt walks in to the barn leading a two year old he had been working with.

Matt: Hi Kris.

Kris: Hi.

Matt: Where is Junior?

Kris: He had to go to work.

Matt could tell she wasn't happy about it.

Matt: I was about to go for a ride do you want to join me? I need to talk to you about something.

Kris: Sure.

Matt saddle the horses and left. They headed to the meadow.

Matt: So how was the wedding night?

Kris: I was wonderful. So what do you want to talk about?

She wanted to change the subject fast.

Matt: Well, me and Dani had a great time last night. As you know we have been seeing each other for a while now.

Kris: Yeah you guys make a great couple.

Matt: I'm glad you think so. I was wondering if you would help me buy her a engagement ring?

Kris: I would love to help you.

Matt: Thank you. I want to have what you and Junior have.

Kris was getting tired so they headed back to RainTree. Junior still wasn't back yet. Matt took care of the horse and Kris head to the house do find something to eat. Jean was making lunch and Pablo was filling out race forms.

Kris: Hi Jean, Hi Pablo.

Pablo: Hi.

Jean: Hi Kris. How are you feeling? You look a little pale.

Kris: Yeah I'm ok. I was sick this morning but if finally went away.

Jean: Are you hungry?

Kris: Yeah I am.

Pablo: Where's Junior?

Kris: They called him into work.

Jean: I'm sorry.

Kris: It's ok I know he needs this job and he likes it.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Please review.**

Kris and Junior just got done with their six month doctor's appointment and ultra sound to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. They where headed back to RainTree to tell everybody the news. Kris pregnancy had been going a lot better since the morning sickness was over. Kris and Junior hadn't been getting a long to much lately. Kris had been really moody, and she could tell Junior missed the rodeo. Kris was staring out the window in deep thought._ Maybe I should just let him go back to rodeoing since he's not happy here anymore. I can do this by myself with Jean and everybody there to help me._

Junior: What are you thinking about?

Kris: Nothing.

Junior: Kris you know you can talk to me.

Kris: Can we go somewhere and talk before we go back to RainTree?

Junior: Ok.

Junior drives to the meadow he knew they wouldn't be bothered there.

Kris: Junior I know you love me, but I know your not happy here anymore. So I want you to be happy.

Junior: Baby I love you. I don't want to leave you and the baby. Hold on do you want me to leave?

Kris: If that will make you happy again, I'm sick of fighting about everything. It's not like you have been around much anyway.

Junior couldn't believe what he was hearing. Junior starts to drive back to RainTree.

Junior: If that's what you want I will move out today.

Kris: Ok.

The car ride was really quite they got back to RainTree. He dropped Kris off and headed back to work. She goes to find Jean. She's in the barn talking to Pablo.

Jean: Hi Kris.

Pablo: Hi

Kris: Hi guys.

Jean: Can I talk to you for a minute. Sure I was just about to head to the house to start lunch.

They walk up to the house.

Jean: So how did the appointment go?

Kris: Great.

Jean: So am I having a granddaughter or grandson?

Kris: It's a girl.

Jean: That's wonderful, Kris why aren't you happy?

Kris: That's what I need to talk to you about. I asked Junior to move out.

Jean: I know you too haven't been getting along that great lately, but I didn't think it was this bad.

Kris: We have been fighting a lot lately and he isn't happy anymore.

Just then Matt and Pablo walked in to see Kris crying.

Matt: What did he do this time?

Kris: I asked him to leave. Anyway Jean I wanted to ask you if could stay in bunk house and pay you rent when I start back racing again?

Jean: Of course you can stay with us and don't you worry about rent.

Matt was livid about this hole thing. He left to go find Junior.

Kris: Are you sure?

Jean: You're a part of our family.

Kris: Thank you. I think I'm going to take a nap.

Kris went to the bunk house and laid down. Matt finally found Junior at Bobby's. He was really drunk.

Matt: Junior we need to talk.

Junior: If it's about Kris I don't want to talk about it.

Matt: What is wrong with you?

Junior: I don't know she asked me to leave. I know we haven't been getting a long very well but she's always moody and I never know what to do or say.

Matt: Well she's pregnant man what to do expect her to do?

Junior: I just didn't think it would be this hard. She got mad at me for working hard and late so I can buy us a place of our own.

Matt: I think you need to go and tell her this. And get back to the way it used to be. Don't let the best thing that has ever happened to you slip away.

Junior: I don't know if I want to go back. I was so happy today to find out that we are having a daughter and then she pulls this crap.

Matt: Come on lets get you home so you can sober up, and talk to your wife.

Matt takes Junior back to RainTree. He helps him into the house. He didn't want Kris to see him like this so he took him up to his room. As soon as Matt put him on the bed he passed out. Matt walked to the bunk house to talk to Kris. He knock it took her a minute to wake up but she finally came to the door.

Matt: Sorry to wake you, but we need to talk.

Kris: Matt if it's about Junior I'm not in the mood.

Matt: Please?

Kris: Ok.

Matt: You two love each other and belong together. I know he didn't marry you just because you got pregnant. He wants to be a dad and husband.

Kris: You could have fooled me.

Just then Junior walked in. Kris could tell he had been drinking.

Junior: Kris we need talk.

Kris: I don't want to talk to you when your drunk.

Matt: Kris, please just talk to him.

Matt left and Junior sat next to Kris on the couch.

Junior: Please just hear me out before you say anything.

Kris: Ok.

Junior: I love you so much. The reason I have been working long hours is I found a perfect place to buy for us. I wanted to put a down payment on it this week. If I don't seem happy it's because I'm scared to death about having a baby. I'm so happy that I get to have one with you. I just don't know how to be a good dad and it scares me I might turn into my dad.

Kris: Oh, Well your not the only one that's scared. Remember I didn't have the greatest mother either. But we can do this together.

Junior: I'm sorry, I love you.

Kris: I'm sorry too. I love you so much.

Kris: So where are you looking at for us to buy?

Junior: Well I was going to wait and make it really romantic, but since you want to know. I bought the meadow and hot springs.

Kris kisses Junior.

Junior: I thought you would like it.

Kris: I love it.

Kris leads Junior over to the bed and they make love for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews here is the chapter you all have been waiting for.**_

_Kris and Junior Where getting ready to go out with everybody for New Years eve. Since Kris was getting close to her due date they decided just to go out to dinner with the family. Junior was taking a shower and Kris was doing her hair. She really didn't feel like doing it but they were going to Mairo's which is a really nice place. Junior has been a lot better since they had their big fight. The baby really liked to move and kick her a lot. She liked feeling it at first but now she was getting really tired of it._

_Kris: Do we really have to go?_

_Junior: No, I just figured this might be last time we get to go out for a while._

_Kris: I know and want to go but your daughter wont quit kicking me._

_Junior walks over to her and put his hand on her belly and talked to baby._

_Junior: Hi honey, it's daddy. I know your wanting out of there, but please give your mommy a break tonight so we can have a good time._

_She didn't completely quit but she didn't kick as much or as hard. Kris couldn't believe it. But she wasn't about to complain. They both got done and headed over to the main house. Everybody was waiting for them. Dani and Matt got engaged for Christmas and plan on having the wedding in May. They headed to the restaurant. They eat and talked about everything but mostly the baby and the wedding._

_Jean: So have you guys picked out any names?_

_Kris: We have a couple picked out but we want to see which one fits her the best. _

_Dani: What are they?_

_Kris: We want it to be a surprise._

_Dani: Please?_

_Junior: No you guys will find out in a couple more weeks._

_Dani: You guys are mean._

_Pablo: So when are they going to start building your house?_

_Junior: Next week. _

_When they where almost done, Ken walked in with his girlfriend. He walked over and told everybody Happy New Year. Junior and Kris hadn't see or talked to him in six months and weren't about to start now. He noticed how big Kris was getting and realized That he was going to be a grandfather soon and didn't want to miss any part of his grandchild's life. But now wasn't the time to talk to them, they went back to their table. They got done with dinner and headed back to RainTree._

_Dani: I know you two don't want to hear this but, I think you need to talk to dad. I'm not saying forgive him right away, but a least talk to him._

_Junior: Why should we?_

_Dani: Because he's your dad. _

_Junior: He's not my dad anymore._

_Pablo: I think you should a least talk to him if hasn't changed don't bother with him._

_Junior: It's up to Kris he hurt her the worst._

_Kris: I will have to think about it._

_They get back to RainTree Kris and Junior head to the bunk house. Matt and Danni headed back into town to Bobby's. Jean and Pablo went into the main house. Junior puts his arms around Kris as they walk back._

_Junior: What are you thinking about baby?_

_Kris: About us and the baby._

_Junior: What about us and the baby._

_Kris: I was just wondering what it's going to be to have finally have her hear with us. _

_Junior: I love you._

_Kris: I love you too._

_They get ready for bed and snuggle with each other. _

_Junior: I know our lives are going change when she gets here, but I can't wait. I promise you I will be there every minute of labor to help you._

_Kris: I'm so scared, Junior what if I'm not strong enough to go through labor._

_Junior: Yes it's going to hurt like hell but you're a very strong person. I love you and this baby loves you. Plus there's always pain meds. If it get unbearable._

_Kris: I know I said I want to do this natural, but I don't know if I can._

_Junior: I want you do what you want. If you want pain meds then you will get them. _

_Junior kisses her. Junior wanted to do so much more but he knew she wouldn't feel like it. Kris falls a sleep. But Junior could sleep. __How am I supposed to watch her be in that much pain because of something I did to her. _He had a million things on his mind that night. He gets up and gets dressed and goes to the main house to look for something to eat. Jean is up in the kitchen.

Jean: Couldn't sleep either?

Junior: Nope. I have to many things on my mind.

Jean: Are you worried about your dad?

Junior: Not really, mostly Kris and the baby.

Jean: Junior every dad does the same thing, but no matter how scared you are she is ten times more scare.

Junior: She really is. She doesn't think she can deal with the pain.

Jean: There's nothing wrong with having a epidural. I had one with both boys.

Junior: Well I better get back before Kris wakes up and wonders where I am.

He goes back to the bunk house. Kris was still a sleep. He gets back in bed and snuggles back up to her.

**A Week Later**

Kris and Junior where out shopping for the last minute things for the baby. She had gotten so main things during the baby shower. But still needed diapers and stuff like that. After they where done they went to lunch. But it was cut short Kris's water broke. She had a very strange look on her face.

Junior: Honey are you ok?

Kris: Ahh, I think my water just broke.

Junior: Ok, lets get you to the hospital.

He helped her to the truck and headed to the hospital. Kris first contract hit. It wasn't to bad she just breathed through it.

Kris: You need to call Jean.

Junior: I will when we get you all checked in.

They get there and they take Kris in while Junior does the paper work. The nurse takes him to her room when he's done.

Kris: I'm glad your back.

Junior walks over and holds her hand. The contractions weren't to bad yet. Junior calls Jean. When he got off the phone with her the doctor came in to check Kris. 

Dr Brown: Ok, Kris your 3 centimeters dilated and your contractions aren't every close together, this could take a while.

Kris: How long is a while?

Dr. Brown: Well with your first one it could take anywhere from four hours to a couple of days. But your in very good shape so I don't think you will be real long.

Junior: Thanks doctor.

Dr. Brown: Just try to relax between contractions and if you need anything let the nurses know.

The doctor left and Jean came in. Junior told her what the doctor said. A strong contraction hit Kris for the first time and Junior thought she was going to break his hand. She was doing great. Jean and Junior was there to help her. Matt, Pablo and Dani where in the waiting room. Kris had been in labor for seven hours and the last two had been pretty intense. Kris starts to cry half because the pain and the other half because she's scared.

Junior: Baby your doing great.

Kris: I don't want to do this anymore.

Jean: I know it hurts like hell and your scared but your almost done.

Just then Kris got this really strange look on her face.

Junior: Are you ok?

Kris: I think you better get the doctor.

Jean went out to get the doctor. He comes in and checks Kris. 

Dr. Brown: Kris your ten centimeters and ready to push. You guys should have your baby within the hour.

The nurses get everything ready for her to have the baby. 

Dr. Brown: Ok, Kris when you feel a contraction put your chin on your chest and push as hard as you can.

Kris feels a contraction so she starts to push. Junior and Jean where helping her. She pushes for about twenty minutes. The head starts to crown. Kris is doing a great job. 

Dr. Brown: Kris, your doing great one more push and your baby's head will be out.

She pushes and the head is out. Junior starts to cry. The nurse puts a blanket on Kris tummy. She pushes one more time and the baby is out. There's not a dry eye in the room as the doctor lays the baby on Kris tummy. Junior kisses Kris forehead. 

Dr. Brown: You have a beautiful baby girl. Dad do you want to cut the cord 

Junior: Only if you promise it wont hurt her in anyway.

Dr. Brown: I promise.

Junior cuts the cored and the nurse takes her to get her cleaned up and weighted. Junior goes to take pictures of his little girl. She weights 7 lbs. 3 oz. and is 20 inches long. The nurse gives her to Junior to take over to Kris. Jean goes out to the waiting room to get everybody.

Junior: So mommy what are we going to name this angel?

Kris: I like Ashley Ryan Davis.

Junior: I love it.

Jean brings everybody in. 

Kris: Everybody I would like you to meet Ashley Ryan she weights 7 lbs. 3 oz. and was 20 inches long.

Jean: Can I hold my granddaughter?

Kris hands her to Jean. 

Kris: I just wanted to tell you thank you for helping me get through this. I wanted to ask you something?

Jean: Your welcome and you can ask me anything you want to.

Kris: I was wondering if I could call you mom. You have been more of a mother to me the my own mom.

Jean: I would love it if you called me that.

Dani: Can I hold my niece?

Jean hands Ashley to her.

Dani: She is perfect she looks like both of you. I want one now.

Matt: I can't wait either.

Pablo: Can I see my granddaughter? 

Dani handed her to him. He was nerves because he has never held a brand new baby before.

Junior: Don't worry Pablo your not going to break her. She starts to cry so he hands her back to Kris. Jean makes everybody leave so Kris could nurse her. Junior sits next to her and holds them both.

Junior: Thank you baby for making me a daddy of this perfect little angel.

Kris: I couldn't have done this with out you. I love you so much.

Junior: I love you too.


End file.
